


The Luckyblog Presents: Art Imitates Life

by scapegoat



Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession Trauma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alix Kubdel Is The Best, Alya Césaire to the Rescue, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Badass Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Alya Césaire, Bisexual Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Lê Chiến Kim, Black Cat Alix Kubdel, Black Cat Alya Césaire, Black Cat Chloé Bourgeois, Black Cat Juleka Couffaine, Black Cat Lila Rossi, Black Cat Lê Chiến Kim, Black Cat Marc Anciel, Black Cat Max Kanté, Black Cat Mylène Haprèle, Black Cat Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Black Cat Nino Lahiffe, Black Cat Sabrina Raincomprix, Crushes, Damocles Being A Terrible Principal (Miraculous Ladybug), Everyone Loves Alya Césaire, Genderfluid Marc Anciel, Good Teacher Ms. Mendeleiev (Miraculous Ladybug), Goofy Alix Kubdel, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kwami Swap, LGBTQ Themes, Ladybug Alix Kubdel, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Ladybug Chloé Bourgeois, Ladybug Juleka Couffaine, Ladybug Lila Rossi, Ladybug Lê Chiến Kim, Ladybug Marc Anciel, Ladybug Max Kanté, Ladybug Mylène Haprèle, Ladybug Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ladybug Nino Lahiffe, Ladybug Sabrina Raincomprix, Lesbian Sabrina Raincomprix, Making Comic Books, Making Out, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has anxiety, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has ADHD, Nathaniel Kurtzberg has anxiety, Polyamory, Roller Derby, Story within a Story, Storytelling, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What-If, comic books, rivalries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Alya Césaire create "what-if" scenario short stories involving Lady Luck and Karma, and all of their friends. Ooh. Or all of their friends as Lady Luck and Karma!
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire & Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire & Max Kanté, Alya Césaire & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire/Juleka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel/Lê Chiến Kim, Marc Anciel/Max Kanté, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Luckyblog Presents: Art Imitates Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I make money from writing  
> A/N: Okay, I was nearly obsessed with the idea of having Nathaniel become the ladybug Miraculous wielder but at the risk of creating a sixth Miraculous Ladybug story, for my sanity's sake, I thought - make a story within a story. And thus, here we are. All the characters will essentially get a shot at being Lady Luck and Karma. Though their names might change it will only be the ladybug and black cat Miraculous wielders introduced.

_Thurs, Sep 3 rd, 2020_

  
Starting quatrième. Nathaniel takes a deep breath as he walks up the stairs of François Düpont. The first day always makes him nervous and Alix is almost never on time for anything. So he has no support system to quell his anxiety.

  
He has Professeur Bustier which he has mixed feelings about. He’s heard some good and some... questionable things about the professeur. The bad mostly has to do with her teaching style and “let’s all be friends” école primarie attitude that generally _and genuinely_ don’t do much in terms of class conflict.

  
The redhead shrugs as long as he could sit in the back and sketch he doesn’t care who his professeur is... except for Professeur Mendeleiev. It was like the inverse. Whereas people had bad things to say about Mendeleiev because she was the basic definition of a hardass, no one complained about her teaching style. Claiming her to be one of the most reasonable teachers in terms of grading and she had an open door policy as long as you tried she’d help you out. Conflicts did not happen in her class. She’s known for shutting bullshit down immediately.

  
Before Nathaniel can reach the classroom door _Chloé Bourgeois_ comes barreling through pushing a green-eyed blond in front of her. She _hisses_ at Nathaniel before he can grab the door handle and reaches in front of the blond to open the door and enter the classroom.  
  


Chloé must’ve seen Marinette. Nathaniel did spot a Sabine & Tom Boulangerie Pâtissèrie box in the unfamiliar blond’s hands.

  
“Are my ears ringing~?” Chloé sing-songs walking into the classroom repositioning the blond so he’s in one of her arms and the box he was holding is in Chloe’s other hand. Nathaniel manages to squeak by everyone just brazenly standing in the front of the classroom. However, he does see Chloé toss the boulangerie pâtissèrie box at Rose. “Clumsy’s in this class and she brought those from her parents’ lame shop.”

  
“You have a bag under your arm from that same ‘lame shop.’”

  
Chloé’s eyes narrow and the shorter blonde _meeps_ snapping her mouth shut. “Not my fault they’re the only boulangerie pâtissèrie with any competency.” Chloé bites out, “doesn’t mean I have to _like it or them_. They’re lame, even moreso for giving birth to Dupain-Cheng.” (Nathaniel should’ve seen that coming.) Chloé looks over the blonde Rose was talking to. Nathaniel pretty much tuned out the conversation though he did hear the new girl let out a loud, offended gasp as Chloé walks off.

  
Nathaniel begins sketching at random. He happens to glance up to see a purple-haired girl with her long hair covering the left half of her face (Nathaniel can empathize) attempt to take a seat when Chloé – why is it _always Chloé_? – toss a bag onto the desk halting the girl’s movement. “That seat is occupied, Gotherella, sit somewhere else.”

  
The girl eyes the seat then her right eye narrows, “no one is in it.”

  
“ _Obviously_.” The blonde rolls her eyes, “I’m surprised you can see with all that hair in your eye. They aren’t here yet, _duh_.” Chloé makes a shooing motion, “go away, Bats. I have garlic in my salad and I am not afraid to use it.”

  
“Chlo—” The blue-eyed blonde takes out a pâtissèrie from the bag and stuffs it in the green-eyed blond’s mouth mid-sentence. The purple-haired teen glares then stomps down the stairs to the first row on the left and plops down on it.

  
Chloé rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “unbelievable. This school year is gonna give me a migraine.”

  
She isn’t the only one. Nathaniel thinks as he goes back to drawing.

  
Chloe’s voice, a-freaking-gain, has him gripping his pencil a bit tighter. “ _I don’t care if he was a descendant of a king of France! He is a worthless commoner unworthy of your presence_. Your maman was an adviser to the stars. To my maman! That makes us important people and as important people, we need to stick together. I pulled a lot of strings to get Damocles to have us in the same class this year. You should appreciate me looking out for you.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Mylène mumbles.  
  


Chloé scoffs, “don’t apologize, it’s beneath you. Just... do better.”

  
The girl with the rainbow colored dreads nods sadly mumbling something Nathaniel couldn’t catch.

  
“Where the hell is Sabrina?” Chloé huffs.

  
Nathaniel should’ve brought his noise-canceling headphones to school.

  
The intercom loudly screeches to life and some students cringe, “ _Adrien Agreste, please report to Principal Damocles’ office._ ” _Wait_. Adrien Agreste? Nathaniel forces his head up to see “Paris’ Sunshine” look around like he got spotted taking his hand out of the cookie jar. Huh. He’s... He’s not as cute in person as he is on the billboards. That’s a major disappointment. He’s still cute, mind you, just not as heartflutteringly cute that makes your mouth feel like you swallowed sand. Not like— Nathaniel gasps at his drawing. Dammit! He subconsciously did it again! Grumbling to himself, and causing a few people to look up at him, he switches to a clean sheet of paper.

  
Nathaniel spots Adrien blinking up at Marinette – in the doorway – _wait_. Nathaniel does a double take. The face is unmistakable. He could recall it from memory because he’s a weirdo that sketches his crushes when nervous. Which is pretty much all the time.

  
Alix said his picture of Marinette was perfect and he gave it to Marinette who complimented it... he thinks. He _kinda_ ran away after delivering the drawing.

  
Anyway, Adrien’s face turns bright red then he flees the classroom. Marinette... Marinette got _tall_. She’s pretty much the same height of Kim now and Kim was taller than everyone since sixième.

  
Nathaniel adjusts his hoodie. The temperature dropped several degrees with the icy glare Marinette and Chloé exchange for eight-tenths of a second. Nathaniel could swear he saw his breath when he exhaled.

  
Their professeur, a redhead wearing a crisp navy suit wearing her hair in a tight bun, bustles into the classroom. “Greetings students. I apologize for my tardiness. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Professeur Bustier. There was a new student Principal Damocles wanted me to introduce to you—”

  
“Then why did Adrikins go to his office if you were just gonna introduce him?” Chloé interrupts.  
  
  
“I’m sorry?”

  
“Adrien Agreste? He was just called to Damocles’ office.”

  
“Oh yes. So I’ve heard. He wasn’t the student I was talking about.” Bustier motions at the door and a beautiful bespectacled girl with her long wavy orange hair tied in a ponytail and some strand of her hair cutely framing her face, walks in the classroom immediately capturing everyone’s attention. Nathaniel blinks because _damn_ , he thought Marinette was breathtakingly gorgeous. _She is_ , possibly even moreso being so tall, but this new girl? _Wow_. It’s like time moved in slow motion when she showed up. She adjusts her glasses, brown eyes lighting up in excitement behind the lenses, and Nathaniel could swear he heard someone _swoon_. “Class, this is—”

  
The brunette in front of Rose stands, almost desperately waving her arm in the air trying to get Professeur Bustier’s attention. “Professeur! Professeur? I’m a new student too!” She damn near yells.

  
“Are you? I was only told about two new students, not three.” The professeur hums, “well, please come down so we can be introduced to you.” Nodding, the brunette hastily makes her way down to the professeur’s desk, standing at the woman’s left while the other new student stands at the right. “Where was I? Oh yes. Class, this is Alya Césaire. She came all the way from North America. Let’s all make her feel welcome.” The class nods.  
  


Bustier nods at the other girl. “O-Oh. I’m Lila. Lila Rossi. I came from Naples, Italy. I’m still learning French so I apologize in advance for my terrible pronunciation.” Bustier pats Lila on the shoulder then gestures for both girls to take a seat. The other girl takes a seat in the first row on the left next to the purple-haired girl.

  
“Okay. Now as today is the first day we’re going to—”  
  


The door opens and Sabrina rushes in the classroom. “Sorry I’m late, Professeur, traffic was weird this morning.”

  
“It’s quite alright. We were just getting started.” Unsurprisingly, Sabrina heads to the seat in front of Chloé. So they can cackle evilly while thinking of ways to ruin everyone else’s school year. Nathaniel looks around the classroom. Alix told him she was in Professeur Bustier’s class. Just got the memo last night. Her father almost never reads any emails. Alix might have a tardiness problem but she was always there. _Always_. Something must be wrong if she’s not in school. No. Nathaniel won’t allow his mind to wander to the negatives. Alix is probably just oversleeping which is classic Alix.

  
“Now then...” Professeur Bustier begins, “we are going to get class representative voting out of the way.”

  
The class look among one another confused. Chloé, unsurprisingly, raises her hand. “There’s no need for that, Professeur, I’m always class representative.”

  
“Here we go.” Marinette mutters and Nathaniel chuckles out loud and Chloé turns to glare at him and he slinks into his seat. Chloé returns her steely gaze in Marinette’s direction. Which is still sort of Nathaniel’s since she’s sitting in front of him. Still glaring and messing with the thermostat with their wintry glares, Chloé semi-calmly turns back to the professeur. “If you don’t believe me, you can always ask my papa, the mayor of the city?” The professeur blinks at the blonde. “Only important people are allowed to hold positions of power. And as an important person—” Marinette and Kim bullshit coughs, “I’m...” Nathaniel can imagine one Chloé’s eyes twitching in anger, “one of the few here qualified to be class rep.”

  
“I-I see.” Professeur Bustier furrows her eyebrows before forcing a smile. “Well then, Mlle. Bourgeois con—”

  
Marinette lazily raises a hand and the professeur acknowledges her, “you’re seriously just gonna appoint her class rep? She never does anything! We almost missed our class trips because of her!”

  
“We still got to go, didn’t we?” Marinette rolls her eyes and Nathaniel has to agree with that sentiment. Chloé Bourgeois produces lots of eye rolls and migraines. “And if you’re so damn opposed why don’t _you_ run, Dupain-Cheng? Oh, right. Because you’re a loser!”

  
Marinette lets out a harsh laugh, “loser my twintails! I’m not gonna run because you’re gonna sabotage me.”

  
Chloé snorts, “I wouldn’t need to sabotage _you_ in order to win.”

  
It’s Marinette’s turn to snort. “Keep telling yourself that. I seem to recall you... sabotaging my _Next Big Designer_ design idea because your maman was a judge!”

  
“ _My. Maman_ is far too busy to look at anything of _yours—_ ”

  
“Girls, _please_!” Professeur Bustier interrupts. She looks at Marinette, “are you interested in running for class rep?”

  
Marinette laughs, “yeah right. Why bother? You’re just gonna appoint Chloé because she rides on her parents' coattails and is, once again, gonna remind you who her papa is. I won’t waste time convincing you not to give in. Give her the damn position if you want.”

  
Nathaniel lets out an impressed hum as Professeur Bustier looks flabbergasted at Marinette. Oh. Right. _That’s_ why he developed a crush on her in the first place. Her fearlessness. It’s... also why Professeur Clark put a giant target on Marinette’s back.

  
The brunette – Lila – raises her hand. Nathaniel has a ...weird feeling about that girl. “I volunteer!” Bustier snaps out of her stupor staring at the raised hand. Chloé is predictably narrowing her eyes while Marinette is giving the girl an unreadable expression. “I was class rep at my old school.”

  
“That’s wonderful, we have two candidates and that means we’ll put it to a vote.”

  
“I don’t care if you were class rep a hundred times over, New Girl # 2! _I_ run this class! Anyone who doesn’t vote for me can’t go to Jagged Stone’s back to school performance at Le Grand Paris this weekend.”

  
Lila gasps, “y-you’re _bribing_ your classmates into voting for you?”  
  


“Do you not know how voting works?” Chloé folds her arms over her chest. “Unbelievable. And you're thinking of running? What are you gonna give the class _if_ – and I mean _if_ – you were to somehow win?”

  
“I-I’d just try to make the classroom as comfortable for everyone—”

  
“ _Boring_! Unless you’re giving us plush seats you can’t do anything. My papa can easily fix the broken down seats in this class. I’ll tell him to up the school’s budget so we can get nicer things in the classroom. I doubt you could do anything like that so it’s obvious I’m gonna win. You know why? Because I _always_ win. It’s best you recognize that now.”

  
Bustier clears her throat, “s-so... all in favor of Mlle. Bourgeois?” Nathaniel looks around seeing everyone, obviously minus Marinette and Kim, with their hands raised. Surprisingly, neither new girl has their hand raised. It’s possible the orange-haired one doesn’t know who Jagged Stone is, since he’s not really well known in North America. And, well, the Lila girl is also obvious as she planned on running against Chloé. Marinette was right. It’s no point. The class doesn’t care who wins, they just want to go see Jagged Stone. Nathaniel didn’t put his hand up because he’s not really a Jagged Stone fan and he’d rather get a third root canal than give Chloé any sort of power. “I suppose that’s that.”

  
“Unfreakingbelievable.” Marinette mutters.

  
“But not surprising.” Kim adds.

  
Some class members, Rose in particular, now look semi-ashamed of selling out so quickly. Like Chloé would really let them into the hotel to see Jagged Stone. Like Chloé could even get Jagged Stone to come to Le Grand Paris.  
  


Bustier clears her throat, “now I’m gonna assign seats.” The class gasps looking among one another

  
“B-Before we do that—” Marinette interrupts, “I have macarons from my parents’ boulangerie pâtissèrie.”

  
“Do you have enough for the class?” She nods. “Well, then you’re free to pass them out. Everyone come to the front.” The class reluctantly complies walking to the professeur’s desk. Marinette goes one-by-one in front of everyone offering the box and they thank her accepting a macaron or two. Nathaniel takes two and inclines his head in thanks to which Marinette smiles and _yup_ , his insides feel like they’re in a pool of gelatin. Not over his crush as much as he thought. When Marinette gets to Sabrina, she takes two and Chloé, at the end of the line, leaning against the wall like she doesn’t care but she’s been eyeing the box since Marinette opened it, gasps in outrage as Marinette opens the empty box.

  
“You did this on purpose!” Chloé screams. Beside her, Sabrina subtly hides one of the macarons in her purse.

  
“Yeah, because I calculated how many macarons I’d need to make sure you didn’t get any. Get over yourself.” Marinette rolls her eyes ignoring Chloé glaring at her back. When she gets back over to Kim, she subtly fist-bumps him and he nods in approval. Because Marinette is a math whiz who very well could have calculated the amount of macarons she’d need; factoring in who would take two and who would take one – estimating the variables of the amount of new students in the school – and knowing that Sabrina would take two in excitement not realizing she took the last macarons. And would willingly and happily eat both rather than share with Chloé, assuming she did not get caught slipping her macaron away. Something similar happened last year. Chloé made a big showing of not wanting a macaron, _because they came from Dupain-Cheng_ , then swiped Sabrina’s right from the orange-haired teen’s hand and ate it.

  
Marinette gave Sabrina a spare because Marinette must have foresight abilities when it comes to pâtissèries.

  
Make no mistake Sabrina Raincomprix can be as obnoxious as Chloé. Even infrequently _more obnoxious_. It’s why they’re best friends but in rare instances Sabrina lets it show that she has a soul, unlike Chloé. _But_ at the end of the day, she is willingly Chloé’s best friend.

  
✍

  
“ _Attention students—!_ ” The intercom crackles to life. Nathaniel is at his locker trying to open. Great. Another year they give him a bum locker. He’s gotta go talk to Damocles. “ _This is principal Damocles. I don’t know what the hell is going on in the halls but the school is—_ **agggh!!** ” He screams. The students in the hall look up at the silent intercoms with worried expressions. Nathaniel gulps. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

  
“ _Thank you, Principal Damocles_.” Chloé’s voice. “ _My subjects, you have but one task: Find Marinette Dupain-Cheng and bring her to me. Your Queen will shower you with affection if you succeed._ ” Then the intercom turns off.

  
Chloé has... officially lost it. What the hell is she talking about? _Queen_? What did she do to Damocles?

  
Before Nathaniel could ponder further, he hears heavy footsteps. Chloé is wearing a blindly gold suit and there are _knights_ surrounding her with varying shades of sheen on their armor. “Don’t just stand there, subjects, I’m looking for Dupain-Cheng.” She stops walking, “ _oh_! You all want the royal treatment. I understand.” She taps her scepter against the floor. “Congratulations! You’re all being knighted!”

  
For a second no one moves. There isn’t even a loud intake of breath. It’s only when Chloé’s scepter begins glowing is when students begin running away from her. Nathaniel does what he does best, fade into the background. Quietly sidling along the lockers without drawing attention to himself.

  
The blonde (is she wearing hair extensions?) rolls her eyes as students are still running, some away from her and others into each other. “Seriously?” She puts her free hand to the bridge of her nose. “So ungrateful. Sabrina?”

  
“On it.” The shiniest knight proclaims drawing their sword. “You should be honored to be chosen by Queen Idol!”

  
Queen... _wait a second_. I-Is this magic? The air feels a bit... different. Heavier. Harder to breathe.

  
Nathaniel manages to make it outside relatively unscathed. He catches his breath on the staircase.

  
“ _Nathaniel Kurtzberg_.” The redhead gasps.


End file.
